Pretty Boy
by PetrichorWu-96
Summary: Kim Taehyung and Min Yoongi / Crossdressing / Smut / Mature Content / Fetish and lil bit humiliation / TaeGi Vga / Judul sama isi rada nggak nyambung


**Tok... Tok... Tok...**

Ketukan pelan itu menggema. Mengambil alih atensi seorang pemuda tampan dengan surai _brunette_ yang terlihat asyik mengerjakan beberapa soal di meja belajarnya. Memaksanya menoleh kearah pintu kamar yang berada tak jauh darinya dan mendapati pemandangan menakjubkan di depan matanya.

"Taetae~~ Ja-jangan melihatku seperti itu~~"

Suara rengekan pelan terdengar dari belah bibir merah muda sosok yang berdiri tepat di depan papan tebal berwarna cokelat itu. Kedua pipi putihnya menggembung tanda tak suka dan kakinya sedikit menghentak. Kesal karena tatapan intens yang terarah padanya.

"Kemarilah..."

Kim Taehyung. Pemuda tampan berusia delapan belas itu berujar pelan. Memberikan gesture pada si manis untuk menghampirinya yang dibalas dengan gerakan ragu-ragu.

Sepasang kaki jenjang berbalut stocking hitam dan rok diatas lutut itu melangkah pelan. Menimbulkan bunyi gesekan antara _slipper_ putih dan lantai kayu.

 **Grep**!

"Gyaaaa!"

 **Blugh**!

Taehyung meraih cepat pinggang si manis untuk duduk di pangkuannya. Memenjarakan sosok mungil itu diantara tubuh besarnya, dan meja belajar yang penuh dengan buku dan alat tulis.

"Tae-taehyung-ah! J-jangan- ah!"

Sebuah desahan pelan lolos dari belah bibir si mungil kala Taehyung memagut telinga berhias antingnya. Pemuda tan itu menyeringai. Puas saat mendapati raut merona cantik di hadapannya.

"Kau salah jika kau berpikir bahwa suatu tantangan yang menyangkutpautkan dirimu takkan bisa kumenangkan... Min Yoongi _hyung_..."

Taehyung berbisik. Suaranya tebal karena gairah dan Yoongi tahu, keputusanya membuat sebuah taruhan beberapa minggu yang lalu adalah kesalahan besar.

Kim Taehyung. Pemuda pemalas yang hobi membolos itu lebih berbahaya dari seekor serigala buas yang mendiami gunung.

"Kau cantik sekali _hyung_..."

Percayalah, Yoongi benci disebut cantik. Dia laki-laki meski tubuhnya kecil, kulinya pucat, wajahnya manis, dan kakinya ramping. Namun ia takkan segan-segan mematahkan hiduh atau sekedar meretakkan rahang seseorang yang menyebutnya cantik.

Tapi ini Taehyung. Si tampan, mesum, sialan, yang berperan penting dalam hidupnya. Tentu saja ucapan cantik yang berbuah dari belah bibir tebal pemuda itu akan selalu menghasilkan merah muda cantik pada kedua pipi gembilnya.

Wajah pemuda itu mendekat. Mengikis jarak hingga tersisa sangat sedikit. Mengunci manik yang lebih tua dalam tatapan penuh puja.

Dan ketika belah bibir mereka bertemu, Yoongi tak lagi memiliki pilihan lain selain hanyut dalam permainan lihai si tampan. Menyerah menghadapi sikap tak terduga kekasihnya.

.

.

.

 **Pretty Boy**

 **Kim Taehyung & Min Yoongi**

.

.

.

Kim Taehyung. Pemuda nyaris sempurna jika kelakuan liar dan urakannya tidak masuk hitungan.

Sosok tampan bertubuh tinggi tegap itu memiliki paras rupawan, kehidupan berada, dan jago olahraga.

Hanya ada satu kelemahan Taehyung.

Ia tidak pernah tertarik dengan deretan tulisan ataupun angka yang tercetak didalam buku. Memilih membolos dan tidur di kelas karena menganggap pelajaran adalah sebuah hal membosankan.

Si bungsu keluarga Kim memiliki pola pikir yang jauh berbeda dari kedua kakaknya yang notabene seorang dokter dan pengusaha. Dan tentu saja hal itu membuat cemas keluarga Kim.

Pertemuan pertama Yoongi dengannya terjadi karena kunjungan singkat pemuda manis itu ke kediaman Kim untuk bertemu dengan Namjoon, teman semasa SMUnya dulu.

Taehyung yang tidak sengaja berpapasan dengan Yoongi menaruh perhatian pada si manis dan mulai mencari tahu dengan bertanya banyak hal pada Namjoon. Tentu saja rasa tertarik sang adik memberikan Namjoon sebuah ide untuk mengatasi masalah malas belajar Taehyung.

Namjoon meminta tolong pada Yoongi untuk membuat Taehyung mau belajar dan mengurangi sifat urakannya dan dituruti dengan senang hati oleh pemuda manis itu.

Diawali dengan _"Aku bersedia pergi kencan denganmu jika kau menulis semua pekerjaan rumahmu.."_ hingga _"Aku akan menerima cintamu jika kau lulus tes semester..."_.

Min Yoongi hanya tidak tahu jika Kim Taehyung bukanlah orang bodoh. Ia hanya malas dan acuh.

Seperti beberapa minggu lalu. Yoongi kembali membuat taruhan dengan Taehyung dengan imbalan ia akan menuruti apapun keinginan pemuda itu jika Taehyung berhasil meraih peringkat pertama pada tes akhir sekolahnya.

Dan disinilah Yoongi berada. Duduk gelisah di pangkuan Taehyung dengan tubuh berbalut seragam sekolah khas anak perempuan dan rambut palsu yang menghiasi kepalanya. Mengerang merasakan sentuhan jemari panjang kekasihnya.

"Taetae~~"

" _Call me oppa babydoll_..."

"Taetae _oppa_ ~~"

" _Good boy_..."

Bibir tebal Taehyung mengecup. Sesekali mengisap dan memagut. Meninggalkan banyak jejak pada leher mulus Yoongi. Jemarinya dengan terampil melepas jas dan kemeja pemuda pucat itu. Membiarkan bahu mungil, perut, dan dada Yoongi terekspos di depan matanya.

" _Neomu yeppeo_..."

Yoongi yang mendengar pujian tulus dari bibir Taehyung merasa wajahnya terbakar. Dengan malu-malu, ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapaknya yang mengundang kekehan pelan yang lebih muda.

"Ya~~ Kenapa menutup wajahmu seperti itu _princess_?"

"Ughh~~ Berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan itu~~ Aku ini laki-laki Taehyung-ah!"

Yoongi bukannya tidak tahu Taehyung adalah pangeran sekolah yang menyandang gelar cassanova. Mantan kekasihnya kebanyakan adalah gadis cantik dengan strata yang setara dengannya. Dan satu-satunya alasan yang membuat Yoongi ragu pada Taehyung adalah gender yang mengikat mereka.

"Kau memang cantik Min Yoongi... Meskipun kau laki-laki, kau lebih manis daripada mereka yang sempat singgah di hatiku..."

Sapuan lembut telapak Taehyung seolah membakar Yoongi hingga keujung kukunya. Pemuda itu menyentuh titik-titik sensitif pada tubuhnya tanpa memutus kontak mata mereka. Menatap penuh puja pada Yoonginya.

"Jika kau masih merasa ragu karena gender... Tenang saja _hyung_..."

"Karena hatiku dan cintaku hanya tertuju padamu... Tidak perduli dengan aku yang dulu menyukai gadis dan kau adalah pemuda pertama yang kupacari..."

"Yang jelas... Hanya denganmu saja aku merasakan debaran gila pada jantungku... Hanya denganmu aku bisa merasakan perasaan ingin memiliki hingga membuatku mengenyahkan sikap keras kepalaku..."

"Hanya denganmu... Hanya dengan Min Yoongi..."

Yoongi tidak tahu harus bereaksi apa. Wajahnya sudah semerah tomat dan rasanya ia ingin mengubur dirinya saja di pemakaman kota. Sejak kapan Kim Taehyung suka menggoda seperti ini?!

Dengan perlahan, kedua lengan pemuda cantik ini melingkar pada leher tan Taehyung. Menghadiahi sebuah kecupan malu-malu pada bibir tebal dihadapannya, kemudian tersenyum tipis.

"Baiklah _oppa_ ~~ Hentikan acara menggombalnya dan mari kita selesaikan ini sebelum kedua kakakmu pulang..."

Taehyung terkekeh. Bangkit dengan menggendong tubuh mungil Yoongi, kemudian menyingkirkan benda-benda yang berserakan di meja belajarnya. Merebahkan sosok cantik kekasihnya dan mulai kembali merangsang.

Memberikan pagutan di dada putih Yoongi seraya sesekali menjamah puting merah muda pemuda cantik itu. Mengundang erangan nikmat Yoongi saat tubuhnya mendamba sentuhan Taehyung.

Kedua kaki jenjang Yoongi terbuka. Mengangkang indah di hadapan Taehyung yang memberi jeda diantara kegiatannya. Berusaha membebaskan ereksi menyakitan dari fabrik yang membalutnya.

"TaeTae _oppahhh_ ~~" erang Yoongi seraya mengulum telunjuknya. Memandang Taehyung dengan sepasang manik sendunya. " _Can you fuck my pussy hole now_? _I want you so bad_ ~~~"

Kim Taehyung menyeringai. Menyingkap rok sekolah Yoongi dan bersiul melihat stocking hitam yang membalut penis mungil kekasihnya. Basah oleh cairan putih yang Taehyung yakini sebagai precum.

 **Slap**!

Tamparan pertama Taehyung berikan pada paha dalam Yoongi. Menimbulkan bercak merah dan pekikan puas pemuda cantik itu.

" _Tell me babydoll_.. _How much you want me to fuck your slutty hole right now huh_?"

Berujar dengan geraman rendah yang begitu menggairahkan. Taehyung terus memberikan tamparan nikmat pada kulit paha dan pantat kenyal Yoongi. Merangsang kekasihnya untuk semakin mengeluarkan pekikan dan jeritan nikmat dari bibirnya. Penis besarnya mulai basah. Berkedut pelan dan siap untuk memasuki lubang merah muda yang berkedut nakal di depannya.

"I- _i want_ -"

 **Slap**!

"Arghhhh! _I want your cock so bad oppa_! _I want you to fuck me and fill my pussy hole with your cum_!"

Puas dengan jawaban Yoongi, jemari Taehyung bergerak. Merobek kasar stocking si cantik yang sekiranya dapat memberikan ruang bagi penis besarnya untuk melecehkan lubang berkedut Yoongi. Menggesekkan kepala penis panjangnya tepat di depan rektum si cantik bersurai kelam itu.

" _Oppah_ ~~ B-berhenti menggodaku~~"

Si cantik Yoongi mulai merengek. Tak sabar karena gerakan nikmat Taehyung yang memicu hasratnya untuk semakin melambung. Dengan kesal ia menggerakkan tubuhnya naik turun. Berharap kejantanan sang kekasih cepat melesak dan memenuhi lubangnya.

Tapi Taehyung tetaplah Taehyung. Si dominan yang suka bermain-main saat bercinta. Ia takkan berhenti sampai Yoongi benar-benar menghamba dan memohon padanya.

" _Beg for it_ Yoon... _Use your words_..."

Yoongi yang merasa frustasi mulai terisak pelan. Netranya berkaca-kaca dan memandang Taehyung sedih layaknya seekor anjing kecil yang minta dipungut. Jemari putihnya bergerak menuju lubanganya. Melesak dan melebarkan cincin merah muda yang basah dan berkerut itu. Mengedutkannya cepat dan melecehkannya pelan.

" _I beg you oppa_ ~~ _Fuck me please_... _Own me and make me cum with you cock_... _Please_... Hiks... _I want you so bad_ ~~"

 **Slap**!

"Uwahhhhhh!"

Yoongi menjerit kaget saat Taehyung melesakkan penisnya dengan tiba-tiba. Mengisinya hingga sesak dan bergerak dengan cepat. Menumbuk tubuhnya dengan gerakan beringas hingga menimbulkan derit berisik kaki meja yang berbenturan dengan lantai dan dinding.

"Uwahhhh! Lebih kuat TaeTae _oppa_! Lebih cepat!"

" _Andwae_! _Andwaeee_!"

Taehyung terus bergerak. Menulikan diri atas jeritan nikmat Yoongi atas hujamannya. Netranya sibuk memindai wajah cantik kekasihnya yang memerah dan berkeringat. Rambut palsu yang terpasang pada kepala pemuda cantik itu ikut bergerak. Menambah keindahan sosok Yoongi.

" _Moan my name babydoll_..."

"Taehyungie _oppa_! _Oppa_ akhhh!"

Yoongi terisak. Tubuhnya terlonjak dan prostatnya mungkin membengkak karena tumbukan Taehyung. Perutnya seolah penuh dan kepalanya kosong karena rangsangan hebat Taehyung. Menanti putih yang sudah berada di depan mata.

" _Oppa_ ~~ _Wanna_ _cum_ ~~ Hiks!"

Si tampan mempercepat gerakannya. Penis panjangnya berkedut cepat. Tanda hampir menjemput putih. Dan kala puncak itu datang, sebuah pelukan erat diberikannya pada tubuh mungil Yoongi. Menyatu dalam ledakan orgasmenya.

Keduanya terengah hebat. Kotor dan lengket karena sperma dan keringat. Menodai meja belajar Taehyung dan lantai kamar yang mereka tempati.

"Aku mencintaimu _hyung_.." ujar Taehyung tulus. Melepaskan pelukannya dan mengusap lembut kening Yoongi yang basah. "Maaf karena membuat harga dirimu terluka karena fetish dan permintaanku..."

Yoongi tersenyum maklum. Memberikan sebuah kecupan manis pada bibir Taehyung kemudia tersenyum hingga kedua matanya menghilang.

"Aku takkan terluka jika itu kau Tae... Jika itu Kim Taehyung... Aku bersedia melakukannya... Karena aku juga mencintaimu..."

 **Cklek**!

Bunyi pintu yang terbuka seketika menghancurkan suasana romantis mereka. Seiring dengan munculnya dua sosok tinggi yang membola kaget di depan pintu atas pemandangan tak senonoh yang tersaji di hadapan mereka.

"KIM TAEHYUNG MATI KAUUUUUU!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **F I N**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Terinspirasi dari foto tak senonoh Yoongi yang berpakaian perempuan dan Taehyung yang terlihat bandel saat di ISAC kemarin.**

 **Sumpah Taehyung yang bejat dan Yoongi yang submisif adalah favoritku...**

 **Maaf karena alur gaje dan typo yang ada... Juga smut yang mengganggu...**

 **Aku harap masih ada yang mau mereview ff ini...**

 **Trimsss...**


End file.
